The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device and with an embroidery frame moving mechanism that moves an embroidery frame in relation to a body of the sewing machine and also relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capture device such as a camera or the like. Generally, the image capture device is provided in the vicinity of a needle bar for the purpose of capturing an image of an area around a needle (what would be called the foot of the needle). For example, a known sewing machine is provided with a camera that can be moved on a circle at the center of which is an axis of the needle bar. The known sewing machine moves the camera in accordance with a sewing direction. A sewing machine has also been proposed in which an image capture device is used for a purpose other than capturing an image of the area around the needle. For example, a known sewing machine is provided with an image capture device that captures an image of a work cloth that is held in an embroidery frame, and based on the image data that is acquired by the image capture device, the sewing machine specifies the position of a marker that is affixed to the work cloth. In the sewing machine, a sewing position in an embroidery pattern is set based on the specified position of the marker.